krishnamurtifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Modèle:Aryel Sanat 4 Jung et le Bardo Thôdol
JUNG ET LE BARDO THÔDOL Le Bardo Thôdol, le Livre des Morts Tibétain, fournit un excellent exemple d’initiation. Dans ses « Commentaires Psychologiques » de cette œuvre, Carl Jung a donné de l’initiation dans les milieux éternels anciens exactement la même interprétation que celle dont nous venons de discuter. Blavatsky a affirmé que dans les milieux tibétains ainsi que dans d’autres cercles du bouddhisme Mahayana, on pouvait trouver des traditions vivantes qui sont d’assez bonnes approximations des enseignements éternels. Cette déclaration de HPB ainsi que d’autres émanant de ses collègues ont incité un certain nombre de personnes, dont Jung, influencées par son œuvre, à se plonger dans leur étude.Une documentation sur les références ésotériques de Jung est donnée dans l’ouvrage de Webb intitulé Occult Etablishment, en particulier dans le chapitre 6, « The Occult Academy » ; voir également les références à Jung données dans le HPB de Sylvia Cranston. W. Y. Evans-Wentz était du nombre de ceux qui avaient été influencés par l’œuvre de HPB, et pendant des décennies – jusqu’en 1970, après la diaspora tibétaine – son œuvre fut considérée comme la meilleure disponible sur le bouddhisme tibétain. Si d’autres auteurs (tels que le Lama Anagarika Govinda et Chôgyam Trungpa Rinpoche) ont laissé leur marque, les livres d’Evans-Wentz continuent d’avoir une grande influence, sans doute en raison de leurs origines pérennes. Il employa le style littéraire de HPB, défendit l’universalité des enseignements éternels et proclama l’authenticité des connaissances de HPB quant aux doctrines ésotériques du bouddhisme tibétain.En ce qui concerne l’authenticité des connaissances de HPB concernant les doctrines ésotériques tibétaines, cf. Le Livre des Morts Tibétain ou les Expériences d'après la Mort dans le Plan du Bardo, de W.Y. Evans-Wentz, Éditions Maisonneuve, Paris. Evans-Wentz a utilisé des passages de la traduction par HPB de l’ancien livre intitulé Le Livre des Préceptes d’Or, en tant que terma (c’est-à-dire comme d’un texte du bouddhisme ésotérique perdu depuis longtemps et récemment découvert) ; voir Le Yoga Tibétain et les Doctrines Secrètes, ou Les Sept Livres de la Sagesse du Grand Sentier, d’Evans-Wentz, Éditions Maisonneuve, Paris ; voir également la traduction par H. P. Blavatsky de La Voix du Silence: Fragments Choisis du « Livre des Préceptes d’Or » à l’Usage Quotidien des Lanous (disciples), Éditions Adyar, Paris. Son œuvre la plus connue est sa traduction et ses commentaires du Bardo Thôdol. Ce texte comprend une série d’instructions ou d’injonctions devant être lues à une personne récemment décédée, et ressemble quelque peu au rituel de l’extrême onction du christianisme. Il vise à aider la personne à expérimenter une mort psychologique – le type de mort qui importe le plus, selon la philosophie pérenne – au moment même où elle subit la mort du corps physique. Le lecteur remarquera l’analogie entre le commentaire de Jung, cité ci-après, à propos de la suprématie de l’âme, et le passage de CWL cité au Chapitre Deux, où il déclare que l’être humain n’est pas un corps physique possédant une âme, mais un être spirituel pouvant ou non s’exprimer au moyen d’un corps physique. Quand Jung parle de ce qui est « donné », il fait clairement allusion à la dynamique observée par CWL. On remarquera également la référence de Jung au sacrifice, dans le sens qui lui est attribué dans les sources éternelles, où il est même fait mention de la « Loi du Sacrifice ». Gurdjieff, l’une de ces sources éternelles au vingtième siècle, a également étudié l’importance du sacrifice compris dans son acception ésotérique.Pour les sources théosophiques relatives au sacrifice, voir entre autres, La Sagesse Antique : Exposé Sommaire de l'Enseignement Théosophique, et en particulier le chapitre 10, "La Loi du Sacrifice" ; voir également « The Law of Sacrifice », de C.W. Leadbeater et C. Jinarajadasa, Adyar: Theosophical Publishing House, 1951 1894. Quant au sacrifice dans l’œuvre de Gurdjieff, consulter les références indiquées dans l'ouvrage de P. D. Ouspensky intitulé Fragments d’un Enseignement Inconnu, Éditions Stock. Voici ce que dit Jung : C’est un très grand trait d’intelligence du Bardo Thôdol que d’expliquer au décédé la suprématie de l’âme, car c’est une chose que la vie ne nous explique pas. Nous sommes tellement entravés par des choses qui nous bousculent et nous oppressent que nous n’avons jamais la chance, au milieu de toutes ces choses qui sont « données », de nous demander qui nous les a « données ». C’est de ce monde de choses « données » que le mort se libère ; et l’instruction vise à l’aider à se libérer. Si nous nous mettons à sa place, nous n’en tirerons pas moins de profit, car nous apprendrons dès les tout premiers paragraphes que le « dispensateur » de toutes ces choses « données » est en nous-mêmes. ...Un grand renversement de perspective, exigeant beaucoup de sacrifices, est requis pour pouvoir comprendre que le monde nous est « donné » par la nature même de l’âme. Il est tellement plus direct, plus dramatique, plus impressionnant et, par suite, plus convaincant de considérer que toutes les choses m’arrivent, au lieu d’observer la façon dont je les ai produites. Au lieu de cela, la nature animale de l’homme lui fait refuser de se considérer comme le créateur des circonstances de sa vie. C’est pourquoi des tentatives de ce genre firent toujours l’objet d’initiations secrètes, culminant en règle générale dans une mort figurative symbolisant le caractère total de ce renversement. Et de fait, l’instruction du Bardo Thôdol sert à rappeler au mort les expériences de son initiation et les enseignements de son guru, car l’instruction n’est, au fond, rien d’autre qu’une initiation du mort à la vie dans le Bardo, tout comme l’initiation de l’être vivant était une préparation à l’Au-delà. Ce fut du moins le cas dans les cultes des mystères des civilisations anciennes, depuis le temps des mystères égyptiens et éleusiniens. Au cours de l’initiation des vivants, cet « Au-delà » n’est toutefois pas un monde post-mortem, mais un renversement des intentions et des perspectives de l’esprit, un « Au-delà » psychologique, ou encore, selon la terminologie chrétienne, une « rédemption » des tribulations du monde et du péché. Une rédemption est une séparation et une délivrance d’une condition antérieure de ténèbres et d’inconscience, et elle conduit à un état d’illumination et de libération, à la victoire et à la transcendance sur toutes les choses « données ». ... Le Bardo Thôdol est, comme le pense également le Dr. Evans-Wenz, un processus initiatique visant à rendre à l’âme la divinité qu’elle a perdu en naissant.Carl G. Jung : « Commentaires psychologiques », dans l’édition d’Evans-Wentz du Livre des Morts Tibétain, Éditions Maisonneuve. Le « grand renversement de perspective » que CWL et Jung décrivent tous deux comme étant un aspect implicite de l’initiation constitue le sujet du livre de Marvin C. Shaw intitulé The Paradox of Intention, devenu une espèce de classique en théologie. L’approche de Shaw de ce thème du renversement – ou « paradoxe » – de notre perspective est plus proche de celle de Krishnamurti que de celle de Jung, car sa perspective est d’une nature plus existentielle. Bien que Shaw n’évoque pas l’initiation en tant que telle, son « renversement d’intention » est exactement du même type que celle que CWL et Jung caractérisèrent tous deux comme un élément constitutif de l’initiation. Shaw commence à décrire la nature de son ouvrage en donnant une citation de Suso : Cet ouvrage traite d’une seule idée toute simple, qui consiste à renoncer à faire tout effort pour atteindre un objectif. La difficulté que peuvent rencontrer certains lecteurs pour comprendre ce concept ne réside pas tant dans sa complexité ou son abstraction que dans le fait qu’il semble contredire le bon sens et le vécu au quotidien. Nous croyons généralement que pour atteindre un but, nous devons fournir un certain effort, mental ou physique, et le soi-disant paradoxe de l’intention nous attire d’abord parce qu’il nous intrigue, comme une espèce de puzzle mental que nous finissons par trouver illogique et vain. Pourtant, dès qu’une difficulté quelconque se présente, par exemple quand vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous lisez, une occasion se présente d’utiliser cette méthode paradoxale que nous tentons d’exposer. Suivez simplement le conseil de Suso, ce mystique du Moyen-Âge, cité précédemment, relâchez vos efforts pour comprendre, continuez votre lecture, et la signification qui vous échappait tout d’abord surgira d’elle-même. Lorsque notre action est au mieux de sa forme, que nous avons acquis une réelle maîtrise et sommes devenus des experts dans un domaine donné, c’est comme si elle coulait ou se mouvait d’elle-même. Lorsque nous faisons de notre mieux, nous agissons, en un sens, sans agir.... Quand nous sommes adroits et habiles, nous nous apercevons que l’intensité de l’effort a en partie disparu. Si nous appliquons cela à la conversion religieuse, nous introduisons un élément nouveau et intriguant sur lequel il conviendrait de revenir. À ce stade se présente toutefois un risque de méprise. Le danger réside dans le fait de considérer qu’atteindre un but en renonçant aux efforts pour y arriver est une technique, et de reléguer ainsi le livre consacré à l’étude de cette idée au rang d’ouvrage pour autodidactes. Alors qu’il s’agit en fait de la critique et du rejet de la notion que la vie s’accomplit grâce à la technique. Contrairement aux livres pour autodidactes, cet ouvrage prétend que notre problème majeur est précisément que nous nous considérons comme des projets à réaliser. L’engouement et la demande actuels pour les manuels du bonheur est dû à un excès d’intérêt pour la façon dont la vie est organisée et le bonheur entravé, et non simplement au fait que nous n’avons pas encore trouvé la formule qui convient à notre tempérament.... Un manuel du bonheur est justement ce dont nous n’avons nul besoin, et ce qu’en fait nous ne pouvons trouver car, comme nous allons le démontrer, c’est la volonté même de nous efforcer vers notre but qui rend cet effort improductif.Marvin C. Shaw : The Paradox of Intention: Reaching the Goal by Giving Up the Attempt to Reach It, American Academy of Religion Studies in Religion, numéro 48, Atlanta: Scholars Press, 1998, pp. 1,2-3. Le livre de Shaw – vivement recommandé aux personnes désirant vraiment comprendre cette idée, ainsi que la nature de l’expérience religieuse – exprime très clairement le besoin que nous avons tous de « mourir au connu », pour citer K. Toutes les preuves disponibles laissent entendre que mourir au connu est un processus multidimensionnel et sans fin. Cela pourrait expliquer en partie pourquoi il existe une telle variété d’initiations – certaines se préoccupant de mourir à des aspects relativement superficiels du « donné » de notre vie, et d’autres concernant des méthodes plus profondes et plus générales pour mourir au connu. D’une manière générale, le terme initiation relève de cette dernière catégorie dans le contexte éternel. La représentation mythique qui a lieu lors des cérémonies initiatiques symbolise probablement un processus qui s’est sans doute déjà produit chez le candidat, à un niveau ou à un autre. La représentation vise partiellement à obtenir que les aspects subliminaux de la conscience du candidat accèdent d’un bond à une compréhension plus profonde de ce que l’on entend par « mourir au connu ». C’est pourquoi les effets de l’initiation sont dits être ressentis longtemps après la cérémonie.